


Kuro comes to breakfast

by Marshmallow06



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow06/pseuds/Marshmallow06
Summary: Captain Crunch crunchatizes Kuro's dick.





	

“crunchatize my nuts, cap’n” kru said sexily  


As the cap’n whipped out his berry long dick, kuro gasped and orgasmed  


“My my cap’n, that’s a long dong” kuro shouted in amazement  


“They’re greeeeaaat!” the cap’n orgamsed.  


Just then, tony the tiger barged in shoutnig “Thsts my line yuo salty mother fucker”  


And the bird from cocoa puffs alos flew in and started pecking at capn ‘s dick because its cocoo for the dong of capn  


“Im gonna suck your dick!” the count chocolute guy said  


It was the time when robnbin williams played count choclua,so it was him sucking the cap’ns cock.  


“Now we got ourselfs an orgy!” kuroooo explained with all the ocks in his mouth  


“Lol theres no kids her!! I gcan go craazy!” the bunny from trix rabbit cereal shouted afte rhopping in the room and onto kuroo’s duck  


“Im flllowed my nose and found myw ay here!” toucan sam telled as he flew into the room and becan to using his fruity ass to fruit loop kuro’s duck  


The leproacan game back i n time from pst patricks aday because he heard there were some delicious sugary marshmallow liquids he could ingest because its bmagically deloicious !1  


Aunt jemimia and mrs bittersworth rolled into the room smearing maple syrup all over the place. Aunt jemimia smacke d into mrs butterswroth squirting maple syrup into capn’s eye. Then kuro licked the syrup off of capn[‘s dick “mmm tastey”  


Suddenyl, the chef boyaredee can camr rolling in “guys wait for me!” and be began to quirit his soup al over the room and into kuro’s pens.  


Little debie came into the room and was like “hey i got some hohos for you” and “help me fill this oatmeal creme pie pls”  


Campbells soup cna came.  


The hamburgler came in and was like ‘im gonna burgle you’ then he cut off everyones butts so he could make huamburgers buns. Then ronald mcdonald came in and was like ‘:o’ why did you do this burglebutt, come burgle these buns. Then he pushed his butt up speading his buttcheaks  


“Hey guys we can all get along!” kuro orgasmed out his penis. Kuro then stuck his pens insit of ronald’s how clown mouth and began to.  


Kuro and the trusty cereal crew orgy came cand came and came all over the room and windows and kind sword thing in the sky that glows and then everyone fauinted because of the super strong oragam s veverytone had  


Then the eitgh king, the burger king, throws his meatpattises at kuro’s nipples “wowow! That feels sooooooooooooo gooood ims o hot i can eat the meat rihgt now i could use a good burge! Thangs burger king can i join your gang because shirof ucking sucks i can never get ahrd”  


“Sure” the best king orgamsed

Then mr. cleran cleaned up the semen with his tounge.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> By the geniuses of pon3gaming


End file.
